darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ring of kinship
The Ring of kinship was released on 12 April 2010 along with the Dungeoneering skill. It provides an unlimited number of teleports to the Dungeoneering peninsula called Daemonheim, along with numerous other uses including the ability to enter the dungeons, view Dungeoneering party details and customise the ring to apply various combat and non-combat classes. The ring is given to the player by the Dungeoneering tutor at the entrance of Daemonheim and is the only item (other than the orb of oculus, the Daemonheim auras, the mad necklace or the Enlightenment Aura) that players are permitted to take into the dungeon from the surface. This item is available to both pay-to-play and free-to-play players. It gives no bonuses when worn, unless upgraded. If this Ring is not among your protected items upon death, you will not be able to find it at your Gravestone and will have to manually get a new one. Note: The Ring of kinship's teleport can be used in combat by right-clicking, but it will not work beyond level 26 Wilderness. Alternative methods of arriving at Daemonheim are: *Taking a ferry from the dock in front of Al Kharid bank, also accessible from Lumbridge swamp. *Taking a ferry from the dock behind the bank in Taverley. *Venturing through the Wilderness from Varrock and heading east. *Using the portal in the Tower of Voices section of Prifddinas. Parties Each party of players is linked by a ring of kinship which allows the player to form, join, and manage a party. There is also a room in Daemonheim which allows players to have a party selected at random for them. To form a party, the player must click on the "Form Party" button in the Party Details interface. Once the party is formed, the player may invite other players to the party or leave the party (so others can invite the player). There are options to change the floor number and complexity level, and another to toggle Guide Mode on or off. It also shows the player's current progress and previous progress. Reset Progress There is also the option to reset progress. When your progress has been reset, you will keep your current prestige, which will give Dungeoneering experience from this prestige when completing dungeons again. Classes As of 19 July, 2010, members can now customise their ring by purchasing class upgrades with Dungeoneering tokens. There are 12 possible classes, and only one may be active at a time. However two classes can be activated if you have done at least the Easy Tasks of the Daemonheim set. In order to take advantage of the upgrades, players must wear the rings. If a player dies outside of Daemonheim with the ring, the player can regain it from the Dungeoneering Tutor for free. The ring will not lose its upgrade, and the tokens spent on upgrading the ring are not wasted. An upgraded ring of kinship does not have any boost in a F2P world. The cost of upgrading increases dramatically after tier 8 because players who have earned enough tokens to achieve those tiers will also have a significantly increased capacity to earn Dungeoneering tokens. To get tier 10 in all of the 12 roles you must obtain 3,878,580 tokens which is equivalent to at least 38,785,800 experience (Level 110). Quick-switch Players can quickly switch from one type to another using Quick-switch on the ring's right-click menu. This error message appears if the option has not been configured. "You have no ring selected to quick-switch to. Select 'Customise' and pick a secondary ring to quick-switch to." To select the secondary ring, right-click on "Switch-to" in the customise interface and choose "Quick-switch". Secondary Class With the release of Daemonheim Tasks on 10 September 2013, a secondary class can be selected after completion of the easy tasks, from the "secondary" section when accessing the "customisation" interface. Players are able to right-click the "switch-to" settings and select "secondary". The secondary class stacks with the original ring, even if selecting the same class. After the easy tasks, the secondary ring will have 25% effect, the medium tasks increase this to 50%, the hard tasks to 75% and finally the elite tasks make the secondary class 100% effective. Controversy When the ring of kinship classes were released on 19 July 2010 with the Dungeoneering 1.5 update, in the original update post, the berserker class effect was described as "Increases Strength levels when calculating damage." Players who purchased this class quickly discovered that when they used spears, they did not get the damage boost. They began to suspect that in order to gain the damage boost, they had to be in the aggressive stance, which spears did not have. They cited the Dungeoneering 1.5 Developers' Blog, which had a work-in-progress screenshot of the class interface which described the berserker class effect as "Increases max hit when in aggressive stance." Initially, Mod Mark H confirmed that the berserker class did not require the aggressive stance to use, however soon afterwards Mod Emilee and Mod Trick confirmed players' suspicions that they must be in the aggressive stance. Many players were very upset by this, since many meleers use spears exclusively while in the dungeon, due to the fact that they have the ability to fight with stab, slash or crush without having to change weapons. They felt that they had wasted a vast amount of tokens on a ring that was of no use to them, and that they were not at fault due to the discrepancy between the Update post, the Game Guide, and the actual mechanics of the game. In response to this, Jagex began looking into ways to reimburse players, and stated that they were working on a one-time only reset option, which was offered on 19 August, 2010. Other uses Free players may find the ring of kinship useful for a variety of tasks, as it teleports players very close to a bank. This can be used to make Fishing, Woodcutting, Mining, or Cooking less time consuming. Members can combine this ring with a Spirit graahk familiar for Runecrafting but using a Tokkul-Zo or ring of duelling are still faster options. It is also a viable teleport to Al Kharid, since players can teleport to Daemonheim, then take the nearby ferry to Al Kharid. It has no combat bonuses and is allowed to be taken onto Entrana. Law rune running can be convenient as banking time is shortened. File:Ring of kinship party details.png |The Party interface File:Ring of kinship teleport location.png|The ring's teleport location Trivia * Prior to July 2011, if a player left a dungeon early by climbing the ladder in the start room, it was possible to rejoin the party by entering the name of a member currently in the party. This only worked if that member had private chat on. Typing the player's own name did not work and would result in the message, "You want to party with yourself?" It is no longer possible for a player to rejoin a party after leaving using the ladder in the start room. * When the ring is held up to an open flame outside a dungeon, or when destroyed on top of the Wilderness North Volcano, a message appears, alluding to the One Ring from the Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien. When used inside a dungeon, a message will be revealed on the ring reading "Nothing interesting happens", which completes the "Invisible Ink" Daemonheim task. * When one is on a Free to Play server and attempts to teleport to Daemonheim with the ring while dungeoneering, a message will appear that says "You must be in a member's world to do this," although members may not teleport out of a dungeon via the ring either. * If the Ring of Kinship is destroyed or banked before starting Dungeoneering, you will be granted another one. * Whilst Dungeoneering, the Ring of Kinship cannot be destroyed. * In Vengeance, one of the Fremennik Sagas, it is revealed that the Ring of Kinship is what makes you respawn when you die in Daemonheim. * Divination was added to the Gatherer role on 4 February 2014. * Using the ring on one of the tables in the start room would kick the player out of the dungeon. References nl:Ring of kinshipfi:Ring of kinship Category:Teleportation Items